Ichigo Put's It Down
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: AU! When Ichigo's girlfriend hits him after a drunken night what does he do? He lets alittle of that crazy out of her. 18up Straight up Smutt.


**Hey yall just something I threw together last night. My other stories are comming along well. So please like, fave, review! Hola at cha girl.**

It's not in Ichigo's nature to be violent. Really, it's not. Sure, he yells, swears, and slam doors, but to Ichigo these are just casual little outlets for minor irritations that go no further. But to actually physically harm someone? That would take a lot. He can count on one hand the number of times he actually feared he would do someone bodily harm. Only twice did he actually go through with it: one man he had grabbed by the throat until his friends pulled him off, the other guy Ichigo punched twice in the face before his bloody nose told him things had went too far. Both of them were men, and he never thought to hit a woman. Until this moment.

Mila was REALLY pushing his buttons. Ichigo sat on Mila's couch, beer in hand, trying to tune her out so he could watch the game until she cooled off, but that only seemed to piss her off more. Ichigo couldn't believe she was making such a huge deal over nothing. Then again, with Mila, he shouldn't have been very surprised. As Ichigo listened to her screech, and watch her throw her own decorative household items against her living room walls, and waited for the storm to pass, He thought about the cute, feisty, lioness he was in love with. Mila is always so exciting, and so easy to get worked up. When they first met, Mila was being loud and talking shit to any and everyone all night at a house party he was invited to, whatever she could think of on the spur of the moment she would say. And he kept his eyes on her just to watch the entertainment. It was adorable: her emerald green eyes would flare, mouth cock slightly to the side, she was very animated, and you could tell she loved trying to bait people. When guys would try to holla at her she would try to be polite and refuse them. But when they wouldn't leave her alone, she'd really get worked up, her voice would get louder, and she'd rip off the nastiest string of insults that would make a sailor blush embarrassing the poor guys. Ichigo thought it was terrific, and wouldn't rest until he made her his. She wasn't meek and demurre like other females he dated, She mixed being ratchet with being classy.

Now that Ichigo had her, he was now dodging pens, and other little nicknacks whizzing by his head. Mila was overreacting in a big way. Mila didn't use to ever get this upset over something so minor. Ichigo bought Mila's slightly older sister Apache a shot of Hennessey that night. So what? Mila used to love the way Ichigo could make anyone feel at home, including her family, and she was never this jealous. When they first started dating, Ichigo remember being the confident man that Mila was proud to take the arm of and walk into a room. They would meet their coupled up friends at the bar, and be that couple everyone else envied, going their separate ways but lovingly meeting up at the end. She used to cast looks across the room that said, "There goes my baby." Now days, it seems all Ichigo would get now from across the room are looks that say, "Mutha fucka you aint shit!"

And that's how it was when Ichigo bought Mila's sister a shot. Mila, tough as she likes to pretend, can't take down too many shots of Hennessey. Also, tough as she likes to pretend, she can't hold her alcohol to save her life. Four shots, and she's pretty much non-functional. Ichigo thought Mila had had enough, he hadn't, and her sister Apache could throw'em back, so he bought two more shots of Hennessey. He set one in front of Apache, and kept one for himself, and Mila stared down at the empty space in front of her. The fireball in Mila came out with an almost immediate vengeance, eyes narrowing and locked on to theirs (well, as much "locking" as her drunken eyes could do):

"What the fuck? Where the fuck is my drink, Ichigo?" Mila sneered.

He was shocked. "You don't need another one, Mila, you're still finishing your last shot."

"Yeah and no one wants to carry your fat ass out of here you big ass fucking COW." Apache slurred.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP APACHE AIN'T NO BODY TALKING TO YO MANLY LOOKING ASS" Mila yelled.

Mila turning her attention back to Ichigo, Ignoring her sister. "Well so's SHE, but you still bought HER a drink!"

"You can't even finish the shot you have now!" Ichigo added.

"Well why didn't you buy me something I CAN FINISH? What? I'm not good enough anymore?" Mila asked raising her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't finish my shot, so you run off with the first thirsty ass hoe that can? And with my sister of all people? She back-hand slapped Ichigo's arm and looked to her sister Apache and pointedly stuck her middle finger up at her.

"I'm not runni..."

"Fuck you Ichigo! You don't buy your girlfriend anything, but you buy for other hoes. You're trying to impress someone else, OBVIOUSLY you don't care about me."

"Alright Mila, how about we just go home." Ichigo asked trying to calm down the situation.

It took some convincing and a bit more verbal struggle, but Ichigo and Mila finally got an Uber and went back to her apartment. Once there, things got worse. Ichigo started to reconsider his decision; perhaps staying at the bar would have been a better idea. Mila doesn't have much public restraint, but at least at the bar there would have been witnesses and she wouldn't be tearing up her own apartment.

Mila wouldn't stop. She just went on and on, yelling about how Ichigo clearly didn't care about her, and bringing up old drama. Things he didn't even remember, and then her favorite method of frustration release: throwing things. Honestly, Ichigo was getting very sick of Mila's little temper tantrum, so he grabbed some beer from the refrigerator to help dull his growing angst. Ichigo plopped down on the couch, convinced he hadn't REALLY done anything wrong, and was sure that if he just ignored it, it would go away.

But of course it didn't and he kept drinking, watching TV, Mila kept on yelling, demanding his attention. When she wasn't yelling, she was stomping around, pretending to be sane and rational, but Ichigo knew the truth: she was building up steam for the next round.

Now, he knew that this would make him sound like a pussy, but he began formulating an apology in his head. It's not that he was actually sorry for anything, but he figured the faster he just sucked it up and apologized, the faster this nightmare would be over. That, and Ichigo was feeling extraordinarily horny; alcohol did that to him. At the current rate, Ichigo was sure Mila wasn't going to sleep with him that night, so he was willing to make concessions to improve his chances of scoring. Ichigo finished his bottle in a long swig and tried to come up with a response to her accusations

"You don't even know what you're sorry FOR!"

He set the bottle down, stood up, and went to Mila as she came back in the room. Ichigo stood right in front of her and put both of his hands on her shoulders. Faking the most caring, love-sick puppy face he could, he looked deep into her raging eyes and said,

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry for upsetting you. That was never my intention, I love you too much for something like this to come between us; I'd really like for us to have a nice night together."

"So you're sorry for upsetting me, but you're NOT sorry you bought her the shot? See, you don't even know what you should be sorry for!"

Mila, I didn't think I was..."

"No! That's just it, Ichigo! You DIDN'T think! You never do! I'm always the LAST person your thinking about!" Mila failed her arms to break away from Ichigo, but he tried to hold on to her even as Ichigo's resolve to apologize was waning.

"No baby! Come on now! I was just trying to be nice to your sister! What harm is there in that?"

"So I have no right at all to be upset?!"

"That's not what I'm saying! But Mila, you're flipping out over nothing! Gosh, why are you tripping out on me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

Uh-oh, Ichigo struck a nerve. Mila can't stand it when people said she was tripping; it made her feel like people where "invalidating her feelings". Ichigo's apology was lying in the gutter, and he had enough alcohol in him to pursue plan B.

"You're tripping Mila! Storming around, throwing stuff like a five year old because I DIDN'T subject you to alcohol poisoning tonight?! Come on, baby, I was only looking out for you, this is so stupid! You're tripping!" Look you are throwing stuff and tearing up your own apartment!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed and started to cry, on the verge of hysterics. "Just admit you did something wrong, and say I'm not tripping!"

"Get your act together, and maybe I wouldn't say you are tripping But hey, you're acting crazy, Crazy!"

"Shuuttt... UP!" And with "up", Mila slapped the left side of Ichigo's face. Hard. The sting hadn't faded and the handprint hadn't formed before he grabbed her wrist and gripped it tight, his entire body shaking, locked, and ready for a fight. His eyes sparked with immediate anger that he tried to burn into Mila's skull. Ichigo don't know what it was, but being slapped was an unexpected insult that instinct refused to tolerate. And Mila knew it: the anger she had a moment ago gave way to fear. Her eyes weren't apologizing in the silence between them; no, she wasn't sorry, but she was worried what he was about to do in return. After a few seconds passed, Ichigo knew he had to be the better person. He let go of her wrist, still seething, and watched her drop her hand down to her side. Ichigo gave her a final cautionary glare before he sat back down on the couch and opened another beer. He needed to cool off.

And then there was silence. Not good silence. Silence before a tornado type silence. She had gone to the kitchen, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. She hit him. He had never laid a hand on Mila. Now every nerve of his was on edge, knowing Mila wouldn't leave well enough alone. Ichigo just drunk his beer, pretending to watch the game, although his head was too filled with angry thoughts to absorb anything else. The adrenaline of the moment had caused a raging hard on that was fighting for his attention, but he just adjusted it angrily before she came back in.

Mila leaned in the doorway. "Why can't you just admit you did something wrong?"

"Oh cute," Ichigo thought to himself, "So she is going to try to come of as rational now." In Ichigo's opinion, it was too late for conversation. She had been pissing him off all night, and SHE'S the one now who stepped way over the line. Even with the hard on pressing in his jeans, Ichigo wanted nothing to do with her. He wasn't going to say anything else to her. He just kept staring at the TV.

"Oh, so now you're not going to talk to me? Way to be a non-communicator." Mila sneered.

The fire was burning hotter in Ichigo, testosterone pumping. "Not my fault that you can't handle situations like a normal adult, Mila," Ichigo growled. "Grow up, then we'll talk."

"Ah, there we go, at least you're talking now. So I have to really piss you off to get a response from you? Huh? Is that it? I scream and cry and you don't care, but I strike a nerve with you then you'll talk to me, huh? Well maybe if I..."

She leaned over and pushed Ichigo's head to the side with her finger just to antagonize him. Ichigo jerked his head away, fuming.

"Knock it off," Ichigo spat.

"Or what? You'll treat me bad? Find someone else? Go right ahead, I know that's what you want to do anyway; "FUCK YOU ICHIGO!" You made that clear earlier tonight. How about you just come out and tell me; You probably wanna fuck my sister." She mushed the side of Ichigo's head with her finger again.

"I fucking mean it Mila, knock it off!" Ichigo jerked away and moved further down on the couch.

"Oooh, so touchy, Nigga you mad?!" The bitch seemed to be enjoying this! She was smiling which laced through her voice. "Big bad man doesn't listen to me when I tell him what I want, but now expects me to do what he wants! Come on baby, I'm just trying to help you," she said, mocking his explanation and tone, "I just want to get you to open up." She moved closer, and Ichigo glared at her as hard as he possibly could. Each of them stared the other down, trying to feel out the other's next move. Ichigo's twitching cock hinted at a suggestion.

Mila broke the silence (surprise) first: "Just say you're wrong and I'm not crazy or trippin and we'll call it a night."

Huh-uh. "I'm not wrong. I didn't do anything wrong, and you ARE crazy." Ichigo yelled in Mila's face.

"MUTHAFUCK….SLAP!"

Mila hit him again even harder than the first time! That was it: Ichigo snapped. Pouncing on Mila like a cat on a bird, he pushed her onto the love seat across from the couch he was already occupying. Tussling her around untill he was able to grab Mila's wrists pull them behind her and leaned forward. It forced her head into the couch cushions, and oh did she fight him. Mila flailed like her life depended on it, shrieking and twisting, trying to wrench her hands free, turning her head to bite at Ichigo's arms. As he gripped her flesh and fought for control of her, he subconsciously found it symbolic: Mila had been fighting him all night, and he had had enough, and Ichigo was about to let Mila know it. She gave the fight her all, but once he got a good grip on her upper arms, she was easy for him to position.

Ichigo wasn't smiling . His teeth were clenched and lips pulled back, but it wasn't in something you would call a smile. Hardly even a sneer. It was more like a snarl, an animalistic action that spoke to Ichigo's abandon of reason and restraint. He gathered her arms in one hand by the wrists and lifted, bending her over, then kicked her feet apart, placing his legs inside of hers. Controlling Mila was becoming easier and easier; Ichigo used his body weight to keep her bent over, and as if to give her a little hint of what was to come, He rocked his hips just a little onto her fat ass. His free hand reached around to the front of Mila's jeans. Struggling against her continued efforts to free herself, Ichigo grabbed the front of her pants, and with a little maneuvering his fingers were able to undo the top button. An evil chuckle escaped Ichigo as he pulled down the zipper.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Mila screamed at Ichigo, her voice laced with anger and fear, her struggles becoming desperate.

"Guess." Ichigo muttered. Mila was bent over, her ass was naturally pressed against Ichigo's crotch. He knew she could feel his cock's hardness and heat, and all that wiggling she was doing was only egging him on. Pulling her pants down just a bit, Ichigo moved towards the fly of his pants.

"I'm gonna give you exactly what you wanted MY FUCKING ATTENTION!" Ichigo yelled.

"You can't be serious, You's a trifling ass muthafucka!" Mila argues back.

"Now now" Ichigo said, undoing his pants and dropping them to the floor, "No need to make things worse for yourself by name calling." Ichigo grabbed a hold of his cock and gave it a few pulls, letting his precum moisten the tip. Ichigo leaned in and guided his cock towards her pussy, which he was surprised to find it wet.

"NO! Let me the fuck go!" Mila struggled harder, but Ichigo won. Finding her wet pussy he was looking for, Ichigo pushed his hips forward, letting himself enjoy that tight sensation of the first stroke slipping over his head and down his shaft. Ichigo pulled out slightly, then pushed in deep and held it there, "Oh yeah, that's right", He groaned out loud.

"Get yo ass the fuck off of me!" Mila struggled again.

"Naw hoe, you're going to learn a little lesson."Ichigo bit back. I'm sick of yo fucking mouth!"

Ichigo wasted no time, and started pumping in and out of Mila. He wasn't gentle from the start, but the feeling it gave him made him want to fuck her harder and faster each passing moment. Soon Ichigo was pounding away at her wet cunt with every bit of strength he had. Ichigo still had her arms in one of his hands, the other hand was free. Fucking her hard and fast wasn't enough for him. Ichigo drew back his arm, and landed a slap hard on Mila's big ass watching it ripple. Mila yelped in shock, but Ichigo didn't care. One of his favorite parts on Mila's chocolate frame was her ass. If only she use that same ass to sit down and shut up sometimes.

"You like that bitch? You like hitting me?" Ichigo growled. "Not so fun on the receiving end, is it?" Ichigo slapped Mila's ass again, getting her to yelp once more. "You wanted my attention right?" Ichigo smacked her ass again.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Fucckk!" Mila moaned out her frustration.

Ichigo pounded at her extremely fast, hearing the staccato slaps of his hips against her fleshy ass cheeks. Ichigo let go of her wrists to get a better hold on her wide hips. To his surprise, Mila didn't fight Ichigo once he let her go. No, instead, she placed both hands in front of her, holding herself up doggy style. Ichigo kept pounding away at her fast and furious.

"You fucking bitch you're black ass is going to fucking learn." Ichigo muttered along with other incoherent insults about the lesson he was teaching her.

It seemed everything man in him had finally come to the surface to put this little hoe in her rightful place: at the tip of his fucking cock. But Ichigo was still pissed that Mila had hit him. Ichigo grabbed her wide hips tighter, and started sharper, slower, more deliberate upward thrusts. He used them to accentuate his next words.

"Don't! You! Ever!

Hit! Me! Again! Bitch!

I'm! Not! Fucking! Playing!

Wit! You! Mila!"

Then by all things sacred, she put her head back and moaned. Ichigo's little fiesty Lioness was actually enjoying him standing up for himself.

"No," she moaned, "I won't...I'm sorry...!"

Ichigo grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her head back and making her ass sit up even further Snarling in Mila's ear.

"Naw you're not sorry yet!"

"Yes, bae, I-I-I'm sorry..."Mila yells.

"Fucking take this dick!" Ichigo demands by hammering harder into Mila.

"Please. bae. I'm. sorry. I won't. do. it. again."Mila whimpered.

"This my pussy right?" Ichigo growled.

"YASS BAE! YAAAASSSSSS!" Mila screems along as her orgasm rocked through her body. "TAKE IT BAE! TAKE IT! TAKE THIS! PUSSY! AHHHH…!"

"Oh..fuck!" Ichigo almost passes out. An orgasm was building in him like none he had ever felt before, and such intense pleasure was making him see red. Here she was, finally apologizing to HIM, enjoying the intense masculine prowess HIS body was inflicting upon hers. She even started throwing her ass back to match HIS strokes. The sheer primal sexuality of it was too much for Ichigo to take, and with three or four more hard thrusts, He let go of her hair and smack grabbed her ass tightly unloading everything he had into Mila in jerking spasms. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until his lungs screamed for air, and taking in deep desperate breaths, Ichigo leaned his sweating body across Mila's back for stability. He truly thought for a moment he was going to black out.

Mila held her position still and waited for Ichigo to recover. He didn't know if Mila was afraid to move, or just didn't want to bother him. But it wasn't until Ichigo's limp, slimy cock slipped out of Mila that she moved a muscle. Ichigo was still panting hard, and she helped position him to sit back down on the couch. He was covered in sweat, and she ran her fingertips across the beads on his forehead brushing his orange hair back. Mila looked at Ichigo timidly, but sweetly:

"D-Do you want me to get you some water bae?"

Ichigo was panting too hard to answer, but he nodded. He couldn't place it, but Mila now looked content. The little minx stood up and limped out of the room, returning with some water, a beer, a plate of fried porkchops and a washcloth. Mila handed him the water in which he downed in only five gulps, then she gave him the plate of food while setting about to wiping his forehead. Mila was looking at Ichigo in a way he hadn't seen her look at him in weeks: admiration. Mila took the washcloth, and began wiping up some of the cum still left on Ichigo's cock and balls. When she was finished, she stood up and smiled down at Ichigo for a minute, biting her lip in a girlish way. Finally, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, Ichi-bae. That was fucked up I won't do it again." Mila looked to him with her big green eyes.

Ichigo almost laughed, Mila hadn't called him that in a few days. "Say it again." Ichigo demanded.

"I'm sorry for what I did Ichi-bae." With deliberate playfulness, Mila pursed her lips and winked as she handed him his beer.

Ichigo didn't think Mila was really sorry at all. He wasn't even sure who had won the fight, but he was kind of looking forward to the next one.


End file.
